


Feral

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Percy learned manipulation from Pius and Yaxley, Pius and Yaxley blood adopted Percy, implied muggle torture and death, manipulative Percy, no bestiality, proudly crude Greyback, repost, sadism toward muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy is bored.  Greyback is interested, and Percy is...curious.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU when the Death Eaters control the Ministry. Pius Thicknesse and Ares Yaxley blood adopted Percy Weasley. Percy and Pius are Death Eaters. Percy/Fenrir with background pairing of Pius/Yaxley. Warning for implied lemons, implied muggle torture and death, sadism, and mentions of blood. No bestiality. **

“It is in our nature, Percy, for those of us who are the elite, to crave the beastly and the crude.”

Percy idly twirled his wine glass. “Whatever do you mean, Father?” Percy asked, his voice every bit the smooth drawl of the pureblood heir that Percy had become.

Pius Thicknesse granted Percy a small smile. “There is no need to play coy with me, my son. Ares and I have seen how you watch Fenrir, the werewolf.”

Percy sipped his wine. “He is hardly more than an animal…a savage creature unworthy of my notice.”

Pius scoffed behind his gloved hand. “Yet you have noticed him. Whatever else he is, he is a man, Percy. I have no doubt he would be interested in any offer you make him.”

Percy’s return glance was sharp. “You and Ares have taught me better than to lower myself to his level.”

Pius swirled the wine in his glass and shook his head. “Percy, sometimes, one must satisfy one’s baser nature. Sometimes, one is even drawn to make it a more permanent state of affairs.” He set down his wine glass and reached out to clasp Percy’s hand. “Whatever the case, no one will think less of you if you take him.”

Now, it was Percy’s turn to scoff. “Really, Father, why are you telling me this when you and Ares have never indulged in such behavior yourselves?”

Pius smirked. “Who says we haven’t?”

Percy’s eyes asked the obvious question though he remained silent.

Pius’s gaze seemed suddenly lit with fire. “Ares and I have never taken another to our bed. That is certainly true. However, do you recall the raid that we attended a week ago?”

“Yes. As I remember, it was highly successful. I spent the raid at the Ministry doing paperwork and didn’t get to hear about it until I saw the two of you at dinner the next day.” 

Pius chided lightly, “You are far too old to be pouting, Percy. It is unbecoming of a pureblood.”

Percy smirked. “Tell that to Draco Malfoy.”

Pius sighed, amusement shining in his eyes. “Point taken. Still, our Lord did promise to send you on the next one. It is tomorrow.”

Percy gestured impatiently. “I am well aware of that. But do tell me what happened between you and Ares during the raid.”

His father smiled. “It was a massacre. We slaughtered an entire village of muggles.”

Percy’s eyes gleamed. “Did you torture? Was there blood?”

“Oh, yes. We tortured them together. And there was blood…an abundance of blood.”

“Did you…indulge your baser natures…afterward?” Percy licked his lips discretely.

Pius felt the need to subtly adjust his robes. “During and after, yes, we did, and that is why you did not see us until dinner the next day. We were…not fit to be seen.”

Percy was suddenly beside his father, twisting his arm in a way meant to hurt just enough to bend Pius to his will but not enough to attract anyone else’s attention.

“Show me,” Percy hissed. 

Pius could never resist his son. He dropped his occlumency shields and offered up the memories. After a moment, they broke apart abruptly as Percy shoved his father away. Pius smirked as he watched his son subtly adjusting his robes. 

“You can have that too, Percy. You need not be so indecisive. It is your right and your privilege as my son and Ares’s son.” He lowered his voice, soothing Percy even as he manipulated him so that he would make the choice Pius wanted him to make. “Our Lord will be making pairing assignments for the raid tonight. If you’d like, I can suggest that the wolf be yours.”

Percy picked up his wine and sipped absently. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Finally, he turned back to Pius.

“Very well, Father. I am willing to try your suggestion.” His eyes flashed as he remembered the memories Pius had shared with him. “Fenrir had better make it worth my while.”

A laugh escaped Pius before he could restrain himself. “Percy, I have no doubt that you will find the wolf to be congenial company.”

The gleam in his son’s eyes had changed to one of anticipation. “I do hope so, Father. I do hope so.”

As night fell the next day, a handful of handpicked Death Eaters converged on a sleepy muggle town.

Percy glanced beside him at Fenrir. Unlike Percy who wore Death Eater robes, Fenrir wore rough outdoor clothing. It appealed to Percy in a way that the elegant suits and robes of his own world never could.

“Are you ready for a little fun?” Fenrir asked, making no attempt to hide his sharp teeth.

Percy smirked. “Do you think we’ll find some tonight? I have been so dreadfully bored lately.”

Fenrir’s blue eyes glittered dangerously. “You have the world at your feet, and you’re complaining about being bored?”

“So show me the other side of things.” It came out as a challenge, and Percy watched Fenrir grin fiercely.

“Your fathers mentioned that you were interested in the rougher side of our world.” He stepped up beside Percy and grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise. Percy did not flinch as he responded.

“They were right.”

Fenrir was so close that Percy could breathe in his earthy scent. Percy breathed deeply and found he liked it.

“You have never gloried in a kill before, Percy?” Fenrir asked.

Percy remembered the images from his father’s memories. “No, I never have. I suppose it’s something I need to learn.” He eyed Fenrir. “You will teach me.” It was not a question.

Fenrir nodded, looking him over with hungry eyes. “I will teach you.”

The raiders were preparing to go. Percy said lowly, “The only rule is that you will not turn me.”

Fenrir almost laughed. “Our Lord would have my head if I turned you. Trust me, Percy, I have other things in mind for us tonight…many other things.”

Percy shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with the coolness in the air as they went to join the others.

The raid was every bit as successful as the one that Pius and Ares had participated in. By the end of it, there wasn’t a muggle left alive, and a great deal of the body count was due to Fenrir and Percy. It was the first time Percy had gone in set on killing, and the first time that he had tortured his victims rather than immediately dispatching them. Fenrir had been only too happy to help.

Percy’s bloody hands gripped his wand as Fenrir slid his arms around his waist.

“You did well, cub.” He pressed chapped lips to Percy’s sweaty neck. Percy arched back against him. “I think it’s time though that we got out of here.” He looked around at the other Death Eaters.

Bellatrix laughed. “You did very well, Percy. I didn’t think you had it in you. Don’t worry though. I’ve saved a treat for you and your wolf. First, however, we have one more thing left to do here.” She smirked at Percy. “You do it. Leave the sign of our presence behind for all to see.”

With shaking, blood-stained hands, Percy cast the Dark Mark.

As they were preparing to go, Bellatrix stopped them. “Our Lord has given you permission to go to the shack. You’re both overdue for a reward, and our Lord allowed me to provide you with some further amusement.”

She walked away, leaving Percy to ask, “What shack does she mean? What is she talking about?”

Fenrir simply smirked and apparated them out, and they reappeared in a small, stout brick cottage. Percy saw the remnants of blood on the walls and floor…then he saw the bound, terrified muggles in a pile in the corner.

He smiled. Fenrir saw the cruelty in his smile and the edge of insanity in his eyes. He smiled back.

This was what he’d been waiting on.

“Are you ready to make them scream, cub?” Fenrir asked.

Percy’s bloody hand entwined with his as Percy raised his wand.


End file.
